Libre et Chez soi
by Emmanuelle Dumbledore
Summary: Personne ne pourra jamais dire que Harry n'a pas fait de son mieux. Pour lui, son mieux n'était simplement pas assez...ou l'était-ce? Traduction de Miss Laine.


Annonce : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce travail. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. et cette histoire est une traduction de **Free and Home**de** Miss Laine.**

Voilà un nouveau one-shot, assez triste…J'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez….

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Libre et Chez-soi.**

"Je crains qu'en ce qui te concerne, nous ayons fini par toujours attendre de toi des miracles, Harry,"dit gravement Dumbledore. Harry détourna les yeux, se sentant inexplicablement embarrassé et honteux.

"Je suis désolé,"chuchota-t-il faiblement. Dumbledore sourit, même si ses yeux bleus reflétaient de la tristesse et qu'ils paraissaient beaucoup plus vieux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant.

"Tu n'as en aucune manière besoin de t'excuser, Harry,"dit Dumbledore. "Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu as fais beaucoup plus que ce que nous pouvions- aurions pu**-** espérer.

"J'aurais voulu-" commença à protester Harry, la voix faible et fatiguée. Dumbledore posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient désormais sur son visage parcheminé, il sourit de nouveau.

"Shh,"le calma Dumbledore. "Tu ne devrais pas te sentir gêné ou fragile, Harry. Tu m'as chaque année épaté par ta bravoure, ta vivacité, et ton adresse stupéfiante. Cette année n'a pas été différente."

"Ça n'a pas suffit,"fit remarquer Harry, en déglutissant une seule fois faiblement. Dumbledore poussa un soupir et détourna son regard un instant.

"Harry, tu t'es toujours sous-estimé,"lui dit Dumbledore, "et je crains de n'avoir rien fait pour te faire simplement réaliser à quel point tu es incroyable et talentueux. Peut-être que si j'avais pris le temps-"

"Ce n'est pas…le moment de vous faire des reproches,"interrompit Harry tout en s'obligeant à regarder Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Le serpent ne se réveilla pas dans sa tête, et il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

"J'ai envoyé Minerva trouver tes amis,"dit Dumbledore, changeant de sujet. Harry fit un petit signe d'assentiment de la tête. "Ils devraient être sur le point d'atteindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner maintenant,"ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, visiblement tremblotant.

Harry sourit aussi, mais son regard n'était plus posé sur Dumbledore. Il regardait au-delà de lui, par-dessus son épaule… "J'espère qu'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour moi,"commenta-t-il.

De fraîches larmes ruisselèrent sur le visage de Dumbledore, en sillons d'eau diamantés, qui trahissaient l'émotion qu'il essayait tellement de contenir. Nous t'en avons tant demandé, Harry,"chuchota-t-il. "Beaucoup trop. Beaucoup trop pour un garçon de dix-sept ans."

Harry haussa légèrement ses épaules pour montrer que ça n'avait pas d'importance. "Ça a toujours été ma responsabilité…mon destin…" Il soupira de nouveau, se sentant détendu maintenant. "J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu."

"Je sais,"dit Dumbledore. "Mieux que ce que je n'avais jamais osé espérer, et à la fois tellement appréhendé."

"Ron et Hermione vont être bouleversés,"dit Harry, n'ayant pas vraiment écouté la dernière remarque de Dumbledore. Il savait que sa voix semblait lointaine et brouillée, mais il n'avait pas envie de la moduler.

"Je sais,"accorda Dumbledore. "Rémus aussi."

"Même si Ro- Professeur Rogue- va dire qu'il le savait depuis le début, ou quelque chose comme ça,"ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire. Il tenta de faire un sourire dédaigneux mais n'y parvint pas. " '_Stupide Gryffondor_',"imita-t-il. Dumbledore soupira cette fois-ci, et ce fut lui qui détourna ses yeux.

"Tu sais que les opinions de Severus ont changé sur le tard,"lui rappela Dumbledore.

"C'est vrai,"concéda Harry. "Il s'est en effet excusé –je l'ai fait aussi,"se souvient-il. "C'est difficile d'oublier cinq années de haine et de défiance."

"Je sais,"dit doucement Dumbledore. Harry expira.

"Pourquoi prennent-ils autant de temps ?"Demanda-t-il brusquement. Dumbledore leva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

"Ils devraient bientôt être ici,"dit-il. "J'ai dit à Minerva d'être aussi rapide que possible."

"Je pourrais aussi bien mourir de vieillesse avant qu'ils n'arrivent,"dit Harry en souriant légèrement.

Deux larmes supplémentaires sillonnèrent le visage de Dumbledore. "Peut-être,"dit-il faiblement.

"N'ayez pas peur,"dit Harry. "Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Ce n'était simplement pas suffisant."

"Je n'ai pas peur, Harry,"dit Dumbledore. "Je souhaiterais seulement que…que cela ait pu se terminer autrement."

"Je sais,"dit Harry. "Mais parfois notre mieux**- **cette fois mon mieux- n'était simplement pas assez…"

"C'était plus que suffisant, Harry, pour nous,"dit Dumbledore. "Tellement plus que ce que tu aurais dû avoir à faire. N'oses jamais penser que tu n'as pas fait la différence."

"Ça n'aura pas d'importance pour Ron et Hermione, je pense,"fit-il remarquer. Dumbledore fit non de la tête.

"Non,"admit-il. "Non, je suppose que non."

Il y eut un long silence, ou aucun des deux n'eut quelque chose à dire. Harry continua de regarder au-delà du visage entouré de cheveux blancs, de Dumbledore, et Dumbledore ne semblait pas être en mesure de faire autre chose que de dévisager Harry.

* * *

_Personne ne te l'a jamais demandé, Harry ? Personne ne t'a jamais demandé ce que tu désirais chaque année ? A chaque bougie et chaque gâteau ?_

_Auraient-ils compris ? Ou auraient-ils compatis et sourit tristement, te disant ensuite que tu __**avais**__ une famille. Les Weasley, les Granger, Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, tout le monde…_

_Mais aucune n'est véritablement la tienne. Pas depuis…

* * *

_

Harry se tira de lui-même de ses pensées effilochées et fragmentées. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Dumbledore.

"Où est Sirius ?"Demanda-t-il, la voix sincère et innocente.

Dumbledore sursauta. "Harry,"dit-il avec lenteur, "Sirius est m-"Dumbledore s'interrompit pour avaler sa salive et se ressaisir. Puis il sourit gentiment. "Sirius t'attend, Harry,"déclara Dumbledore. "Il est de retour au quartier général, attendant que tu rentres à la maison."

Harry opina du chef. "Ah, j'avais oublié,"dit-il doucement. Il remua un petit peu. "Les cailloux s'enfoncent dans mon dos,"se plaint-il, sa voix aussi clair et fluette que celle d'un enfant.

Comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas été depuis de nombreuses années.

"Je sais,"dit Dumbledore alors qu'il tentait de soulever Harry du sol, juste un peu.

Mais la respiration de Harry devint brusquement saccadée suite à ce mouvement, et Dumbledore fut contraint de reposer le dos du garçon sur le sol rocailleux.

"J'ai froid,"commenta ensuite Harry, laissant de côté les cailloux en dessous de son corps. "Et le ciel est si bleu…"dit-il d'une voix traînante. Ses yeux d'un vert profond étaient fixés sur un ciel d'un bleu parfait, au-delà de la tête de Dumbledore, plutôt que sur les yeux bleus brillants de son directeur d'où s'écoulaient des larmes.

"Veux-tu une couverture ?"Demanda Dumbledore. Harry secoua faiblement sa tête.

"Trop bon pour une couverture,"fit remarquer Harry, se demandant pourquoi diable Dumbledore avait proposé une telle chose. "Le soleil est si agréable ici."

"Minerva va arriver avec Ron et Hermione, Harry,"dit Dumbledore, la voix tremblotante. Harry fit un signe de la tête.

"Ron et Hermione voudront certainement me parler avant…mais ils ont peut-être des tests aujourd'hui,"dit-il. "Mione n'aime pas manquer les examens,"confia-t-il. Dumbledore rit en produisant un bruit étranglé.

"Je sais,"accorda-t-il. Harry eut un sourire grimaçant.

Elle veut probablement que je les passe aussi- mais je n'ai pas du tout étudié,"dit-il. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, comme s'il s'assurait qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, puis parla d'une voix étouffée. "Mais de toute façon, excepté pour les Potions, ils me mettront simplement un O dans les autres matières."

"C'est difficile de passer des examens en ayant manqué autant de cours,"concéda Dumbledore. Harry rit, mais s'arrêta car les vibrations lui faisaient mal à la poitrine.

"Je parie que Ron sera content de sortir de cours,"dit-il. "Ils voudront peut-être me parler avant…"

"Ils le veulent,"dit Dumbledore. Harry sentit la main du vieil homme se poser de nouveau sur son épaule, et il sourit du mieux qu'il put. Le vieil homme semblait tellement manquer de confiance en lui…si impuissant…

Harry pouvait dire que le vieil homme voulait le prendre dans ses bras et tenter de le sauver…mais il ne le pouvait pas. Personne ne le pouvait…

"Pensez-vous que Sirius va venir me voir avant…"

"Il va faire de son mieux, j'en suis certain,"promit Dumbledore.

"J'aurais aimé avoir pu vivre avec lui, juste un petit peu,"dit Harry. "Cela aurait été agréable d'avoir une famille comme tous les autres. Comme Ron…"

"Je regrette vraiment que tu n'en aies pas eu,"dit doucement Dumbledore.

"Ron et Hermione vont venir, n'est-ce pas ?"Demanda Harry. "Ils veulent me parler, exact ?"Insista-t-il. Dumbledore fit oui de la tête, sa barbe argentée frémissante.

"Ils vont aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent,"promit-il.

"Le temps se rafraîchi,"signala Harry qui n'éprouvait plus de douleur et se sentait étrangement serein.

"Veux-tu une couverture ?"Demanda faiblement Dumbledore.

"Ça va aller,"dit-il. "Le soleil est si chaux que je vais certainement prendre feu."

"Pompom n'aurait pas dû partir,"marmonna pour lui-même Dumbledore, mais Harry saisit ses mots.

"Elle voulait en être sûr,"dit Harry. "Elle ne sera pas assez rapide. Les barrières anti-magie s'étendant sur huit kilomètres rendent la tâche compliquée."

"Ron et Hermione vont bientôt être ici, Harry,"lui rappela Dumbledore.

"Hermione ne va pas aimer manquer ses examens,"dit Harry. "Même si Ron va être content de sortir de cours. Ils voudront peut-être me parler avant…"

"Bien sûr,"dit gravement Dumbledore. Harry sentit des mains chaudes couvrir ses doigts gelés. La chaleur de ces mains atténua progressivement la douleur dans ses doigts, et il les serra aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait, recherchant ces petits bouts de chaleur. Il avait si froid…

"J'aurais aimé avoir pu en faire plus,"dit mélancoliquement Harry. "Juste un petit peu plus…"

"Tu en as tant fait, Harry,"insista Dumbledore. "Personne ne pensera au grand jamais que tu n'en as pas fait suffisamment."

"Etes-vous sûr que Sirius va venir ?"Demanda Harry.

"De cela, je n'en ai aucun doute,"lui certifia Dumbledore.

Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer, beaucoup trop fatigué pour les laisser davantage ouverts. Une main tapota gentiment sa joue, mais il refusa d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

"Allez, Harry, juste un peu plus longtemps,"dit doucement Dumbledore. Harry fit non de la tête.

"Je suis trop fatigué pour les attendre,"dit-il. "Je leur parlerai quand je me réveillerai,"promit-il.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr,"accepta Dumbledore. Harry sentit quelque chose de mouillé heurter son visage, une fois, deux fois.

"Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?"S'étonna-t-il. Il y eut un reniflement bruyant quelque part au-dessus de son visage.

"Je suis triste de savoir que nous ne nous reparlerons plus avant un long moment,"admit Dumbledore. "Tu va tellement me manquer, Harry."

"Dites à Ron et à Hermione…dites leur que je leur parlerai plus tard, d'accord ?"Demanda-t-il. Ses paupières, aussi lourdes que du plomb, maintenaient ses yeux fermés. Ses bras étaient simplement aussi lourds, et il était certain que ses jambes l'auraient été tout autant s'il avait pu encore les sentir.

Il voulait seulement s'enfoncer dans le sol, se fondre dans la terre. "Juste un petit peu plus longtemps, Harry, si tu peux."La voix de Dumbledore dérivait vers lui.

"Il est vraiment mort, n'est-ce pas ?"Demanda-t-il, ne croyant toujours pas complètement à ce fait.

"Il l'est,"affirma Dumbledore. "Réellement, entièrement et parfaitement mort. Tu l'as fait, Harry. Jedusor ne terrorisera plus jamais le monde."

"Tant mieux,"dit Harry. "Les jumeaux seront bien suffisants pour la faire,"ajouta-t-il.

Il crût qu'il avait entendu un rire étranglé provenant de Dumbledore, mais il n'en était pas certain. "Tu _vas_ me manquer, Harry,"déclara Dumbledore.

La tête de Harry tressauta et fit un mouvement qui ressemblait à un acquiescement. Il était bien trop épuisé pour pouvoir encore parler, et le froid s'était répandu jusque dans ses os.

* * *

_Penses-tu qu'ils attendent ? Juste de l'autre côté…juste ici, attendant ta venue ?_

_Il n'avait plus à se le demander. Ils étaient là. Et ils avaient attendu ce jour depuis plusieurs années._

I_ls n'ont plus à l'attendre. Ils viennent le chercher. Ils sont là.

* * *

_

Comme si à distance, il sentit son corps être déplacé, des bras le changeant de position. Il était adossé contre quelque chose maintenant, quelque chose de chaud et qui bougeait… Dumbledore l'avait ramené contre son corps, ses bras le tenant fermement.

Il n'avait jamais été tenu comme ça, comme un père tenant un fils. Sans jugement.

Il imagina que c'était son propre père…et d'une certaine manière ce l'était… il pouvait voir James…ses yeux marrons brillants derrière ses lunettes.

"Je souhaiterais le retour de Voldemort, si cela te laissait vivre,"entendit-il dire Dumbledore, la voix brisée. "Je souhaiterai n'importe quoi, si seulement…"

Son visage était mouillé, pensa-t-il distraitement. Des larmes trempaient sa peau…et il sut sans aucun doute qu'il allait manquer.

Mais il avait tout autant manqué à sa famille. Et il se languissait tellement d'eux.

Harry essaya de sourire à nouveau.

Mais il errait à travers un ciel paisible, dérivant dans un bleu parfait, sentant la chaleur sur sa peau…libre…

**Fin.

* * *

**

Bien, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis maintenant _vraiment_ déprimée…Une petite review me remonterait peut-être le moral…


End file.
